Bleach: The Time Warping Hero
by Orihime Hato
Summary: All that Orihime knew was gone, destroyed by none other than the bastard known as Aizen. When she get's a second chance in life to rescue all that was lost, will she either back down from the high charging task or take it on like the seasoned shinigami she is? OC Like Orihime. Orihime/Ichigo. Rated T, will change to M later on. Cover Photo needed.


I do not own Bleach.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Orihime gazed through the remains of Karakura Town, the place that was once her home, her sanctuary. Now all gone forever.

A single, lone tear spilled down her face, falling to the cracked pavement. The tear rolled down the gray cement and resided into the cracks filled with weeds and dandelions. As she looked around the rubble of the town, a light chocolate-colored hand touched her shoulder, awakening her depressing trance.

"Is the site of this place that depressing to you still, Hime?" Said the person behind her she knew all to well.

"Well when you lose everything in your life, come talk to me if it's still depressing 4 months later after it happened." Orihime replied coldly.

Yoruichi sighed and squeezed her shoulder for reassurance. "I know it's hard to accept the truth sometimes but they didn't die for nothing. They died protecting you and everyone else in the world." She said, looking into the blue, cloudless sky. "That's why you owe it to them to go back and protect all of them. There will be some that you can't protect, but the one's you can protect, do it with your life."

Orhime looked at the Carmel skinned warrior and smiled, a fire building into her now emerald-green eyes. "Your right, I owe it to them to take that bastard down." She said, blinking through tears and clenching her fists so tightly that they turned white.

Yoruichi looked into her eyes and smiled. "You've changed a lot, you know that right?"

Orihime looked into her eyes, a wise and battle harden gaze through her emerald eyes. "I have, I am no longer that little naive girl that I once was. I now understand what it means to fight in a war and lose the people you love." She said, the last part coming out silent. She casted her eyes to the ground and sighed. "Let's get going, Kisuke and Kurayami are probably worried."

Yoruichi grinned and laughed. "Kisuke and that damn cat were always so impatient sometimes, it surprises me you actually get along with them." Yoruichi said, stepping back and creating a flash step in her feet, ready to use it at any given moment.

"Eh, I've always get along with the ones that aren't willing to be my friend at first. It's a curse." She grinned at her and flash stepped, leaving Yoruichi alone.

Yoruichi looked into the sky, her eyes darkening. "I wish things didn't have to turn out like this..." She mumbled before disappearing.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

It took the pair not even a minute before they appeared in front of the remains of Urahara Shop. It looked horrible but with the little wind chime that hung on one of the debris, it made it look better than it looked. Give it to Kisuke to do that.

Kisuke stepped out of the debris from a little hole in the ground, which probably lead to the basement below. "Took you guys long enough, Kurayami was getting impatient." He said, annoyed but his face jubilant as he saw Yoruichi.

The carmel skinned woman grinned and ruffled his hair like a child. "Is that right? Or was it just you getting impatient?" She said, teasingly.

He just shrugged, "Maybe."

A white blur shot from out the hole in the ground and barreled into Orihime, who caught it with ease and smiled softly. "Hey Kura, sorry I took so long." She said, petting the small demon cat. She had encountered the cat when she was in Hueco Mundo, trying to find a way out. He led her to the gate where Kisuke, Yoruichi and The Vizard's were waiting for her. She had grown a bond between the feline and decided to take it with her, assuming since he had no other home within the devil spawn of Hueco Mundo. He was as small as a kitten with pure white fur and silver tipped ears and tail. His eyes were a normal blue but when transformed, they were an electric green.

"Well, just hurry up next time." He meowed, stretching on her shoulder. Orhime just rolled her eyes, earning a soft paw swatting the back of her head roughly.

"Well, let's get down to business shall we?" Kisuke said after 10 minutes of reuniting. Orihime and Yoruichi nodded and jumped down the hole.

As Orihime and Kurayami flew to the ground, their eyes widened at the huge black rimmed gate sitting in the middle of the half destroyed basement. "H-how the hell did they fit it in here..?" Kurayami whispered, Orihime just stared.

When they landed, Yoruichi and Kisuke were already waiting for them near the gate. Their face's stoic but eyes full of sadness.

"This gate is made up of the energy we were able to absorb from the Hogyoku. This gate is a transporter, or to your human mind, a time travel gate." Kisuke informed, spreading his hand across the gate's rim gently then pulling away with a hiss as the power overwhelmed his wandering hand and burned his fingertips. "This gate has to have at least half of your reishi to be able to transport you. All you need to do is place your hand in the middle of the gate and it will respond to the location you desire. A thought, there is a slight problem." Kisuke rubbed his fingertips then started to fidget.

Orihime, overwhelmed by the information but remaining stoic, she raised her eyebrows at the shop owner. "What is the problem?"

"The universe you will be transported to will not have YOU registered in it. It's like you were-" Kisuke was interrupted, much to his chagrin, by the orange haired female.

"Never born.." She muttered, her eyes dimming and her face swelling with emotion.

"But there is a replacement of you, there will always be a replacement not similar to you but having the same abilities as you. Like a replacement." Kisuke said, making Orihime calm down a tad bit.

"I see." She says.

There was a silent moment before Kurayami rubbed his head on Orihime's cheek for comfort, purring loudly. She smiled a fraction and thanked him.

"So... hearing the conditions, are you willing to take the chance on having no one know you and not existing at all within the world? But also being able to protect your friends and saving there lives?" Yoruichi spoke up, her eyes searching Orihime's questionably.

Orihime stayed silent then let out a shaky breath before nodding. "...Yes.." She answered, a flame dancing in her eyes that the couple in front of her, hadn't seen since Ichigo died in front of her and turned her into a shinigami.

"Then you know what to do." They said simultaneously.

Orihime walked up to the gate and placed her hand on it, she was almost thrown back but kept her ground as the gate hummed to life and radiated with raw power. An image flickered through the gate and then it cleared, showing a rubble free Karakura Town. Orihime smiled widely at the site then her chest clenched painfully as she remembered that HER Karakura Town was no more.

Yoruichi walked to the orange haired shinigami and placed her hand on her shoulder, turning her around and handing her a piece of paper. "It's the number for a bank that me and Kisuke took the liberty to make while testing out the gate. It will help you well, and let it be known that it has no limit." She said kindly.

Orihime teared up before hugging her tightly, her hand wiggled in the air at Kisuke who smiled and walked over, joining the hug. She pulled away and tears were spilling down her face. "Thank you so much... I will miss you all... I will never forget either of you and for what you sacrificed to give to me." She said honestly, smiling. The smile made the couples hearts break, she had been through so much and here she was, still smiling through it all. Kisuke handed her the suitcases that she had left the previous night, and grinned. "Don't get your ass kicked to badly, Hime." He said, then groaned as Yoruichi slapped him upside the head. "What? I was just telling her the truth- yeow!" She slapped him upside the head again, glaring at him. Orhime giggled and took the suitcases in her shaking hands before placing a foot into the gate. "Good bye." She said, leaving them a heart warming smile. "I won't fail you."

And with that, she disappeared with a flash of colors. Leaving Yoruichi and Kisuke drained. They fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Do you think we should have told her that the power that made the gate was our life force?" Kisuke whispered, his breathing labored.

Yoruichi shook her head, sweat dripping off her forehead and landing on the cracked brown basement floor. "No, it would've destroyed her." She whispered then with all her will power, she scooted over to him and embraced him for the last time. Both smiling at the gate that now remained black, the humming of power that once used to be in it, fading away. Then they fell slumped to the ground dead, there hands holding each others tightly.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Read and review. Tell me what you think.

I hope you all have a nice day.


End file.
